Confession of a Sleeping Dragon
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are sent on a mission just the two of them, one set up by Mira and because they end up having to share a bed Natsu's desires are accidentally revealed after the first morning. Both Natsu and Lucy aren't to sure what to do. Better than it most likely sounds. Will things work out for these two read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Confession of a sleeping Dragon

As the sun peeked through the blinds of the hotel Natsu and Lucy were currently staying at while on a job that Mira had sent them on. Lucy stirred as the sun rays danced across her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered opened to be greeted with the pink hair salamander sleeping next to her. At this particular hotel they had been forced to share a bed. It was something though Lucy had sort of become a costumed too, she smiled softly at the boy she had started to fall for and snuggled down and tried to get a few more hours worth of sleep. However as she did that she felt something slightly damp and hard brush against her thigh.

"This isn't good" she thought before jumping out the bed so quickly, the covers went with her. To her shock and horror what she hoped wasn't true was. Staring back her was Natsu's length hard and erect.

"Oh Mavis this isn't good" Lucy's hushed.

"Oh Luce oh god Luce" Natsu sighed in his sleep. Lucy squealed then hearing her name and ran into the bathroom bolting the door behind her.

Nastu had woken to the sound of a female squealing.

"Lucy?" He questioned as his eyes focused on his surroundings. That was when he saw and felt it. Looking down at his boxer shorts he could see he was painfully erect.

"Fuck this isn't good I need to take care of this before Lucy sees" he grumbled jumping out of bed. He tired the bathroom door but found it locked. Frantically he looked around for somewhere more private he could hide in. Seeing the wardrobe he made a beeline for it and quickly shut the door behind him. Inside he came face to face with several of Lucy's clothing. The smell was intoxicating to the dragon slayer and he felt himself twitch against his hand.

"Must finish quickly. Why Mavis why now" he grumbled as he began fast long strokes. Lucy's face came into his mind as he hastily stroked his length. He had been feeling a little odd the last few weeks and had began to keep his distance as he didn't quite understand what was happening to him.

This job though had brought those feelings on a lot stronger. It was just the two of them, Mira had sent them on this job just yesterday and the fact they were forced to share a bed as neither were willing to sleep on the floor that they had to share the same bed.

With one last stoke he released into his hand with a sigh. He quickly wiped the worst of it one his boxers before he left the wardrobe.

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

Lucy was sat with her back against the door as unfallen tears filled her eyes. She was wrapped in the bed covers holding herself. She was lost and confused. She had just seen a fully erect Natsu moaning her name. What the hell did that mean? She wasn't that stupid she knew he was having pleasurable wet dreams about her. About me? That can't be right can it? Her mind was full of confusing mismatched thoughts. She wished there was a communication Lacrima in the bathroom she could contact Levy on. Of late she has been feeling unusual around the dragon slayer and had turned to her best friend Levy to help her through these confusing feelings. It actually worked out rather well as the bluenette had also been having feelings towards a certain metal dragon slayer. The image reappeared in her mind as a shirtless Natsu in his tenting boxers and suddenly fire burned in the pit of her stomach not to mention her panties had become a little damp.

'Oh Mavis not now' she begged silently. She got up then and splashed some cold water in her face. Taking a deep breath she forced her hand to still as she unlatched the bathroom door and stepped into the main living area of the hotel room.

She blushed as she came face to face with Natsu.

"I'm goingtoshower" he blurted and ran into the bathroom locking the door quickly behind him.

At both sides of the bathroom door an audible sigh escaped both occupants of the hotel suite.

Inside the bathroom Natsu had stripped off his boxers and turned the shower on cold. He was still a little erect and it had sprung more to life after seeing Lucy again all bed shaped and cute. The cool water didn't help too much as his hot skin was warming the water up. Sighing to his self he tried to clear the image of Lucy in her bathing suit and stockings from the grand magic games out of his mind and tried to focus on something less appealing like Gray or Elfman. Soon he got himself to a more comfortable and suitable condition so he could leave the shower and go back to the living area of the hotel suite.

In the hotel suite.

Lucy was still wondering if she could risk calling Levy or not. However in the end it was Virgo that came to her um rescue.

"Princess?" Virgo said scaring Lucy into reality.

"Oh Virgo you scared me. Why are you here this time?" Lucy replied her hand on her chest.

"Sorry Princess do you want to punish me?" Virgo returned

"No just tell me why you came?" Lucy asked

"Well we all sensed your distress and confusion so I came to see if there is anything I can do to help you?"

"Fine. You see the thing is I'm confused and unsure what to do?"

"About?" Virgo pressed.

"Well you see I'm not at all sure how I feel about Natsu, this morning well let's just say I found him hard and moaning my name, I don't know what to make of it all" Lucy sighed.

"So Natsu was horny for you?" Virgo put it bluntly as ever

"Yeah, so does he like me and well do I like him?" Lucy voiced

"Princess I think you both like each other. I know what you have been discussing with the book worm" Virgo giggled.

"So what should I do?" Lucy asked hoping her spirit would give her the answer that she was desperate for now.

"I say seduce him see if he really does want you, I'm sure he does. So here you go" Virgo said handing Lucy a skimpy lingerie set and the skimpiest outfit ever before she was gone.

Seconds later the bathroom door opened and Natsu stepped out with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Both parties had blushed a bright red at the sight of each other.

"I'll let you get dressed here, I'm going to shower and get dressed" Lucy muttered as she grabbed the clothes Virgo give her and dashed into the bathroom behind the turned to stone Natsu that was standing a few feet from the door.

"Okay" Natsu said to himself.

After a messy, quite and all round awkward breakfast the pair headed out to start the job that they were there for. They had been asked to find a rare herb that seemed to only flower once a year. That happened to be now and it was also when the herb was at its most valuable. They had a total of two days to find the herb before it would stop flowering and slowly die.

They began the walk in silence not really sure what to say. But Natsu finally broke the silence.

"Luce what's wrong you're never this quite?" Natsu grumbled fed up with the quite.

"I could say the same about you" Lucy laughed just then she tripped and Natsu caught her with his quick dragon slayer abilities. Both Lucy and Natsu were blushing a deep red as Natsu helped Lucy back onto her feet.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy smiled and before she could stop herself she leaned forward and placed a fleeting kiss on the salamanders cheek before she skipped several paces ahead of Natsu so he couldn't see how much the spirit mage was blushing. Not that Natsu cared, his heart was beating several times faster and his face was just red as Lucy's was right now.

'I wonder if she likes me too? And what is with that outfit today it's like she's trying to torture me' Natsu thought.

That day of searching ended with a fruitless effort. The herb hadn't been found and so Natsu and Lucy returned to their hotel after stopping for a bite to eat on the way home, well for Natsu it was more than a bite to eat.

When they returned to their hotel suite the awkwardness that had been there in the early hours of the morning returned.

"So do you want to use the bathroom first or can I?" Lucy asked trying anything to break the growing tension in the room.

"You can go first" Natsu replied not making eye contact

"Thanks" Lucy said before she smirked and dashed off into the bathroom.

After ten minutes Lucy left the bathroom in just the underwear Virgo had given her that morning. While they had been walking home from the cafe Lucy had gotten an idea, that night she would attempt to seduce Natsu, just like Virgo had said to see if it was her or not he really wanted. It was worth a shot. Little did she know how right she was.

Natsu choked on the drink he had as Lucy stepped into the lounge.

'Wow' was all Natsu could think. He felt a sudden twitch in his pants and felt his nose start to run. She looked amazing.

"I er am going to wash up" he said and dashed into the bathroom.

"Okay, well I'm going to get into bed and write for a bit" Lucy replied a little too late as the door had already closed behind him.

Lucy crawled into bed, lifting her writing pad and pen she wrote a quick letter to her deceased mother.

Dear Mum.

Today things changed, I've finally come to realise that I'm in love with Natsu. I've told you about him before. He's the pink haired dragon slayer that helped me join Fairy Tail. We've been best friends for so long I didn't want to admit that those feelings where stronger than just friends. Tonight though I'll find out for myself if he loves me back or its just carnal desire brought on by his dragon inheritance.

Well mum wish me luck and I'll write again soon.

Lots of Love Lucy.

Lucy had just finished writing as Natsu returned from the bathroom. He was clad in just his boxers. Lucy's eyes lit up slightly seeing his hot body once again. She couldn't quite believe so much had changed in the short space of the day.

Natsu climbed into bed beside Lucy and Lucy Stretched in the hopes of making her curves that more appealing to Natsu as he got into bed.

The light went out not ten minutes later and that was when Lucy decided to make her move. She begin to toss and turn trying to get comfortable making sure as often as she could to brush some part of her body against Natsu.

"Luce just go to sleep stop moving so much" Natsu grumbled he was getting annoyed and not to mention a little bit horny.

"Fine" Lucy sighed and turned to face away from Natsu making sure to press her bottom against Natsu's groin. He couldn't help it he moaned and lost it.

His dragon mating instinct took over immediately and he grabbed Lucy and flipped her over so he was hovering above her. His boxers already were starting to tent.

"Oh Luce I know exactly what you've been doing all day, I'm not that dense and stupid as everyone thinks" Natsu smirked his lips hovering just above hers.

"Why Natsu what exactly do you mean" Lucy innocently replied

"The skimpy outfits, the kiss on the cheek the underwear for a start not to mention what happened at the cafe" Natsu listed

"Yeah what about it?" she replied her voice a little less innocent and a little more coy.

"You've been trying to turn me on get me all hot well hotter and bothered and now it's my turn to make you feel that way" He grinned and just like that he closed the distance between the two of them pressing his lips against hers as he ground his groin against her own.

"Natsu stopped before we go oh yeah that's good, I want to know do you lllove me?" Lucy moaned her breath hitching many times.

"Luce all I've ever wanted is you. Listen, I'm a dragon slayer and do you know that dragons mate for life they only fall in love once" Natsu grinned returning his lips to Lucy's ear as his hand reached round and unclasped her bra.

"Naaatsu I love you too" Lucy choked out as Natsu grabbed at her left breast and took the right one in his mouth. Lucy's hands sought out Natsu's tenting boxers and hooked her thumbs under the waist band and pulled them down in one quick motion. Her hand immediately wrapped around him and ran along his length. In the dark he felt big and thick. A worried thought crossed her mind but a thought long forgotten as Natsu bit at her nipple.

"Natsu" she hushed as she grabbed him so she could press a kiss to his lips that quickly depended.

Natsu pulled away kissing his way down her neck and then between her breasts and down her stomach making sure to swirl his tongue in her belly button before he continued his southern journey down her body. His teeth gripped the thin fabric of her panties and pulled them down and off and chucked long forgotten in some random area of the room. He took a deep breath in making Lucy blush deeply as he lowered his head and gave a testing lick of her nether lips. Lucy moaned loudly and threaded her fingers in his hair pushing his head back down to her nether region.

"Do that again" she breathed and with that order Natsu flicked his tongue out and along the curve of her opening making Lucy moan all the more. He soon got more curious and started to suck and nip at her women hood causing the blondes moans to become deeper and louder until she eventually she came into Natsu's waiting mouth.

"Sorry" Lucy blushed "I couldn't stop myself"

"It's okay Luce I liked it" Natsu grinned as he sat up more and pressed his lips to hers. She could taste herself on him and she wasn't sure if she was disgusted or liked it.

"Natsu please, please take me now no more teasing" Lucy begged as Natsu had started to repeat his previous endeavour.

"You sure you want this Luce I do but I want to be sure you do too?" He paused hesitant that he had scared her off or pushed her too far tonight even though she had confessed her love for him. Her answer soon followed as Lucy wrapped her legs tighter around Natsu's waist and completed their unison. It was hard for Lucy to suppress her yelp of pain as they joined. It hurt more than she thought it would but she didn't care. The pain soon ebbed and the feeling of Natsu inside her felt amazing.

Natsu had stilled and had waited until he got the signal from Lucy that he was ready for him to start moving. The signal was not a verbal command like he expected it came from Lucy rocking her own hips against his making the both of them moan in unison. Unexpected of her Lucy took control of the love making forcing Natsu to keep up with her instead of the other way around. Lucy was growing tired of being on the bottom and pushed Natsu back so she was on top. The pleasure felt that much more intense in this position. Natsu certainly enjoyed the view more in this position the way Lucy's breasts bounced as she moved up to sink back down on his length. It was in this position that the two of them lost themselves giving into the building pressure Natsu explode inside Lucy his seed setting of Lucy's own climax.

Refusing to yet break the union between them, Natsu lowered Lucy down she her head rested against his chest.

"Wow that was amazing" Lucy grinned pressing her lips to the corner of Natsu's mouth only for him to move so it was a full kiss.

"Amazing Luce is an understatement I have no words to what just happened" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah you're right there" Lucy yawned.

"Luce before you fall asleep can I mark you as my own. I should of done it before when we climaxed but I couldn't then, it may hurt a bit more" Natsu asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure but what does it mean to be marked exactly?" Lucy queried

"I'll explain when after I've marked you" Natsu replied his mouth already by the junction of her neck

"Okay" Lucy breathed heavily and with that Natsu sunk his teeth into her skin. Before Natsu pulled completely away from his bite mark which was slowly turning into his mark of a dragon curled up in fire he made sure to lick and help heal the two fang marks left there and Natsu then slightly unwillingly withdrew breaking the union between them keeping it just a little longer to dull the pain more of the marking process.

"So what does it mean now that you've marked me?" Lucy said repeating her question.

"Well there are a few meanings behind it. One the main one is it marks you as my mate, my life partner, lover to other males and dragon slayers alike, also its means we'll be with each other forever and I have some of your blood in me and you've now got a very small amount of dragon slayers DNA in your system it will extend your life so we can have a long life together as well as many other things but I can't remember everything Igneel said" Natsu explained.

Sighing after Natsu explained and content with what she had been told she snuggled down for some much needed sleep, wrapping her arms around her very own dragon content and happy. Natsu soon followed Lucy into the land of nod not having the need to dream of doing what he had just to Lucy but his mind choosing otherwise.

The following morning Lucy woke to the sound of Natsu's truest confession, "Luce I love you" he whispered in his sleep.

"I love you too Natsu" Lucy responded and cuddled up against him again, eager for more shut eye as by the feel of Natsu's private area she wouldn't be getting must rest in the next few hours but she was more than happy to comply to his requests as he was for her.

* * *

Hello there its been a while hasn't it. Well I'm back with a very M rated fanfiction probably the most M rated one I've done think its more Mature than Dance of the Dragon Slayer and Cloudoholic. Please Rate and Review but no flames please.

Should I do a squeal like a round two or like with more on the herb part of the story and returning to the guild and Mira freaking out as she figures its out right away that they hooked up? Just a suggestion let me know in the reviews if you want me to do a 2nd chapter maybe with more smex too.

The ending also let me know if it can be improved any I'm not sure if its that good.


	2. Chapter 2

The Celestial's Dragon

Lucy woke several hours later to find Natsu, her lover hovering over her with the cheesiest grin spread wide across his face.

"Good morning Luce" he grinned reaching down and pressing a kiss to her lips as he crushed his naked body against her own, making sure to press his groin against hers.

"Good morning to you too" Lucy smiled as they pulled apart before Natsu reclaimed her lips once more before beginning his journey south on her body. It was clear neither would be leaving the bed anytime soon.

His lips travelled south sucking and nipping as they went. He paused to play with Lucy's breasts for a bit, making the blonde moan and arch her back. Before he continued to travel south of along body.

Lucy held her breath as Natsu's tongue began its torture on her nether region. She was moaning and groaning so much that she was hardly able to breathe let alone think. However one thought had crossed her mind and so she pulled Natsu's face back up to hers to claim his lips. Again she could taste herself but it didn't bother her as much as it did last night. The kiss deepened before she pulled away starting her own journey south on his body. She suckled and nipped his neck as she travelled pausing to play with his nipples. The left one she let her fingers tweak and roll it but the right she took into her mouth sucking and pulling on it with her teeth making the dragon slayer moan and buck his hips. Too suddenly for his liking Lucy pulled away from his chest. Her fingers tracing his twat abs as she moved further south, she smiled like the cat that got the cream when she reached her destination. Without warning she took him into her mouth and her tortures intentions began. She ran her tongue down then back up his length, pausing now and then at the tip and base to suck. Her fingers then came into play as they reached for his balls. Natsu was squirming, moaning and groaning he didn't know how much more he could take of this. He would not allow his self to release in Lucy's mouth.

Lightning fast he pulled away and flipped Lucy over so he was on top and rammed into her fast and hard. She squealed at the force but Natsu kept up His speed.

"Natsu...what...was...that...for I...hadn't...fin...ished" Lucy heaved between breathes

"I almost...lost it...and didn't...want to...come in your...mouth" Natsu growled between thrusts.

"But I" was all Lucy was allowed to say as Natsu pulled her up against his chest so she was on top and increased his speed ever so slightly as he claimed her lips with his again.

Moans and groans filled the morning air of the hotel suite as the couple began to lose themselves deeper to ecstasy. In one final and loud moan both Natsu and Lucy climaxed. Natsu no longer needed to mark Lucy as his but he couldn't help sinking his teeth in the junction of neck as he released. That in turn had made Lucy follow. Panting and breathing heavily after their high they broke their union and forced themselves out of their blood stained sheets.

"I need to shower" Lucy said.

"Can I join you" Natsu grinned; Lucy blushed but agreed after all they had slept together and were currently naked so where was the embarrassment?

Showering together proved more of a distraction than its actual purpose. Kisses sighs and moans where shared once more. If Natsu had his way he would have taken Lucy once more as his dragon had woken once more. Lucy was a bit too sore and still a little spent from the last round.

"Why don't I just um help you out with my mouth?" Lucy blushed. Yeah she had done it before not even an hour ago but saying it made her flustered and shy.

"Sure" Natsu grinned. He had loved the feel of her mouth on him.

Finally after Lucy had taken care of Natsu's issue, they were ready to leave the bathroom and get dressed and head out for another day of searching for the herb. This time around Lucy had managed to get Natsu to actually stop and ask for help from villagers. He had agreed faster than usual, maybe that was because they were together walking down the street hand in hand, giggly in love. That one word love seemed to put Natsu in a more agreeable mood or rather was it that he had gotten laid and Lucy had pleasured him twice orally. Whatever the reason it was nice.

Every person that they had asked about the herb, none knew about it or where to find any such plants in fact everyone looked at them like they were mad. None had seen or heard of a herb that flowered only once a year with blue flowers and thorns.

"Do you think we've been sent on a wild goose chase" Lucy sighed after another hour of wondering around the small town.

"Could be, do you want to just head back to the hotel and get the rest of our stuff?" Natsu asked pulling his Luce closer to him.

"Why don't we have another look, if we don't find anything within half an hour then we'll head back okay" Lucy smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Agreed" Natsu grinned this time making sure he got a real kiss.

Another half an hour went by and still no herb so they decided to give up and return to their hotel suite so they could get their items before boarding the train back to Magnolia. The wrath of Mira was the price to pay at coming home empty handed but if this was all a hoax of a mission then it would be Mira paying the price. Lucy had suspected a little earlier when the search was coming up fruitless that it was one of Mira's match making schemes but for once Lucy was silently grateful to the takeover mage.

Natsu was already feeling his stomach churn at the mere thought of getting back on that train.

"Come on Natsu two hours and we're home as long as you promise to move you feel your actually going to be sick, you can rest your head in my lap" Lucy promised, she knew just how bad it was for the dragon slayer and if she could ease his suffering at all she happily would.

"Thanks Luce I promise I'll move if I feel I'll actually be sick" Natsu smiled a little less enthusiast.

The train ride home this time was a little easier on Natsu, he couldn't tell exactly what it was but the fact his head was resting in Lucy's lap and he was in hailing her delicious sent helped very much so ease his motion sickness.

Arriving back in Magnolia Lucy and Natsu exchanged a knowing glance agreeing slightly to not walk hand in hand back to the guild. They had agreed within a quick glance that for as long as possible their relationship would be kept secret. Though Lucy suspected it wouldn't take too long for many members of the guild would figure it out rather quickly, more because of the large dragon 'tattoo' that made its home on the junction of her neck and shoulder. She was just glad she had kept her high collared shirt aside for travelling home in so it would be less noticeable if at all.

When Natsu and Lucy turned up at the guild, Mira was the first to greet them, smiling sweetly like the mission they had been on had been what a rouse to get the dragon slayer and Celestial mage together.

"Find the herb?" she asked as they approached the bar, struggling to keep the giggle out of her voice.

"No" Natsu barked back

"Wow tough trip flame head" Gray laughed from his perch by the bar

"Shut it stripped" Natsu bit back.

All of a sudden Natsu had become all too aware of the male members of the guild and how close some of them where to his Lucy.

"Oh really who..." that's all Gray managed as in the next second Natsu had sprung forward and started fighting.

The fight continued on not showing any sign of slowing down that was until Gray had said something too far. He had said something along the lines of the salamander would never have a girl and not even Lucy would want him. Well it didn't then take long for Natsu's response of.

"Actually Lucy is mine, we've already mated and it's better that than having a creepy stalker that you can't admit your feelings too" Natsu laughed forgetting about keeping his relationship with Lucy secret.

Lucy had blushed a very bright red and the rest of the guild had gone quite all a bit to shocked at what they had just heard. The silence broke with the sound of Gray's laughing.

"That's funny you and Lucy oh god that's hilarious like hell you guys are an item let alone so called mated"

"Gray don't" Mira called seeing the fire burning in Natsu's hand become brighter and his eyes lit up more.

"Gray don't push it" Lucy squeaked from the bar stool behind where Natsu was standing.

"I'll prove that she is mine I'll prove it" Natsu screamed fire raging even more the more anger he got.

"Fine" Gray laughed not believing at thing Natsu said.

Taking a deep breath Natsu turned to his Lucy.

"I'm sorry Luce for letting it slip but can you prove to this perverted stripper that we are together, show him my mark, or kiss me or something" Natsu said practically begging by the end which in all honesty was funny to the stripper. Before she did anything else Lucy punched him, making Gray laugh further, completely unbelieving that Natsu was telling the truth. Slowly though Lucy unbuttoned her high collared top slowly revealing the mark that claimed her as Natsu's. Gray's laughter faulted slightly but he still wasn't overly convinced.

"That could be fake no such proof" Gray pressed. It was then Gajeel was going to butt in and have his say, after all he was a dragon slayer but it was actually Lucy whose anger was starting to grow. Gray's comments were really starting to get to the blonde being called a lair even after showing him the dragon's mark. So taking a deep breath and flushing red slightly she turned Natsu back to face her and pressed her lips in a quick fleeting kiss. Well so she hoped, Natsu had immediately deepened the kiss causing Lucy to blush more but it did hold the message to Gray to fuck off.

Mira though was jumping for joy and as for Cana and Macao exchanged Jewel, Cana being the one to cash in on their little bet.

When the guild finally calmed down over the buzz of the new power couple, Levy was finally able to pull her best friend aside.

"Lu-chan can we talk?" She asked almost timidly

"Sure, do you want to go somewhere more private?" Lucy asked sensing her best friends nervousness. Whatever Levy was going to bring up she sensed it would be something that she would rather discuss in private.

Entering the store room just off the main guild hall, Lucy and Levy took a seat at on one of the few barrels that were kept in there.

"So Lu-chan, what happened while you guys were away?" Levy asked straight forward as usual when it was just those two, her eyes gleaming with wonder.

"Well let's just say that after an awkward morning we spelt together twice" Lucy blushed, she felt so embarrassed once again, sex appeal she was fine with flaunting, using but when it came to talking about the actual act well that made her blush like a little school girl.

"Just like that?" Levy squealed

"Well that morning the reason it was awkward was because I had woken to find him well hard and I even heard him moan my name, so I decided that I would actually try to seduce him, test the waters as it were and well here we are happy and actually in love. Did you know dragon slayers fall in love only once and mate for life" Lucy grinned suddenly she wasn't so embarrassed and filled with the love she felt so dearly for the pink haired idiot.

"Wow sounds wonderful" Levy sighed feeling a little glum, would Gajeel ever take proper notice of her?

After a bit more time spent at the guild Natsu asked Lucy if she would like him to take her home. She agreed and walked hand in hand to her house.  
"Natsu um there is something I've been wanting to ask" Lucy began her cheeks flaring red.

"Luce you can ask me anything" He grinned

"Well now that we're together like probably, what should we do about where we live? To tell you the truth I don't want to spend a night away from you again, not now or ever" Lucy flushed deeper

"Well how about tonight I stay here and come tomorrow we'll see about a bigger place for the three of us" He grinned.

Natsu X Lucy

7 years later.

Lucy and Natsu woke to the feel of something small jumping on their bed, turning to face the intruder they found themselves face to face with their little girl, Nashi was currently jumping up and down on her parents bed telling them it was time to get up.

"Mummy, Daddy wake up its snowing" she cried

"Nashi go back to sleep its five in the morning" Natsu groaned

"But I can't sleep, it's snowing which means no school" she bounced.

"Will you go back to sleep, if you sleep in here with us?" Lucy asked more tired than ever.

"But mummy how will I fit with your big belly?" Nashi asked

"Now Nashi, you're mother's stomach isn't big, it's your baby brother that's taking up the room" Natsu explained there was no way he would agree to the words big belly and Lucy in the same sentence again. He made that mistake last time and he knew he would regret it if he ever said those words again.

"Fine" Nashi yawned. Natsu lifted her up and placed her in between himself and Lucy hoping the parents of the five year old would finally get some more sleep.

That morning when Nashi unwilling went to school as it was still open as the snow wasn't that bad. It left Natsu and Lucy to paint the Nursery for their growing son. Even with Lucy's stomach all swollen Natsu still found her the hottest and sexiest thing in the whole of Earthland and even Edolas for that matter. Before they began to paint he had swept her off her feet and into the bed room hoping to get some action before his day really started.

"Natsu no, I feel all fat, ugly and horrible today" Lucy moaned.

"Luce you are none of those things" Natsu said smiling softly before claiming her lips with his.

* * *

So I've finished it. I actually got it done last night and just like you reviews which I'm so grateful for all you reviewers, followers and those that have added this to your favorites had asked for I've added a 2nd chapter with Smutty smexy time and with the added Children too, Yes though it doesn't really state they are married in the epilogue part of this chapter.

Hope you like it just as much as the first chapter though I have to say I think I may of lost the feel of the story for a little while there in the middle but I do hope you like it anyways and you'll let me know by either adding it to your faves or reviewing.

I'll also try in the next few weeks to get more Nalu stuff up too.

Bye for now


End file.
